Bowling
by kaaken
Summary: Kleine Bowlinggeschichten, jeweils 250 Wörter lang
1. Chapter 1

„Du hast _Bowlingschuhe_?"

„Ja. Offensichtlich." Wilson winkte House mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite, um den Schrank wieder schließen zu können, und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe.

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Hast du die im Suff mitgehen lassen?"

„Schließ nicht immer von dir auf andere. Es sind meine eigenen."

„Wozu sollte _irgendjemand_ sich eigene Bowlingschuhe kaufen wollen?"

Wilson setzte eine gespielt nachdenkliche Miene auf. „Lass mich überlegen. Vielleicht… fürs Bowling?"

„Hat dir nie jemand erzählt, dass man die Dinger leihen kann?" House öffnete die Tür von Wilsons Schuhschrank erneut, um noch einen Blick auf das Paar Bowlingschuhe werfen zu können, das dort zwischen den anderen blankgeputzten Schuhen stand.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich meine Füße nicht gern in die pilzverseuchten Stinktreter vom Bowling Center stecke."

„Deswegen hat Gott die Socke erfunden.", verkündete House und schloss den Schrank wieder. „Die kannst du dann hinterher in die Waschmaschine stecken."

Wilson sah ihn angeekelt an.

„Oder auch verbrennen, wenn's dir lieber ist."

„Da ziehe ich eigene Bowlingschuhe vor."

„Du hast nie erzählt, dass du _überhaupt_ zum Bowling gehst."

„Heute kaum noch. Früher war ich häufiger. Während des Studiums fast jede Woche. Ich schmeiß schnell die Baguettes in den Ofen. Dann sind sie zum Spiel fertig. Mach's dir schon mal bequem. Aber setz dich nicht wieder auf Bonnies Strickzeug. Nimm das Bier gleich mit rauf."

Das ließ sich House nicht zweimal sagen. Er griff nach den beiden Flaschen, die Wilson aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, und lief die Treppen hoch, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.


	2. Chapter 2

(Einige Jahre später…)

„Du willst schon los? Es ist noch nicht mal fünf." House konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Wilson schon einmal vor seiner Assistentin Feierabend gemacht hatte.

„Bowlingabend.", erklärte Wilson und griff nach der Sporttasche unter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Du hast wieder angefangen? Seit wann das denn?"

„Heute ist erst das zweite Mal. Du bist doch sonst immer der erste, der weiß, was auf dem schwarzen Brett angepinnt wird. Wir spielen einmal im Monat in lockerer Runde gegen ein Team vom General."

„Natürlich kenn ich den Zettel. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass _du_ da mitmachen würdest. Warum hast du nichts erzählt?" House konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Vielleicht weil ich weiß, was du von Bowling hältst?"

„Schisser."

„Siehst du?"

„Ich hab noch nichts zum Bowling gesagt. Nur dazu, dass du zu feige bist, es mir zu erzählen."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es dich interessieren würde."

„Wieso sollte es mich nicht interessieren? Ich bin der neugierigste Mensch unter der Sonne."

„Und wozu willst du dein neugewonnenes Wissen benutzen?"

„Um dich zu demütigen."

„Na also."

„Selber schuld! Bowling!"

„Es ist nett. Ehrlich."

„Wer ist dabei?"

„Chase, Miles und Schwester Linda."

„Pädiatrie-Miles oder Buchhaltungs-Miles."

„Buchhaltungs-Miles."

„Und Chase? Echt? Wundert mich, dass er weiß, in welches Loch welcher Finger gehört. Sollte beim Polo bleiben, der Junge."

„Chase spielt Polo?"

House zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was sonst? … Ist er gut?"

„Also, dafür, wie lächerlich du Bowling findest, bist du ziemlich neugierig, finde ich. Ich muss dann los."

House nickte und sah Wilson nachdenklich hinterher.


	3. Chapter 3

(Am nächsten Tag)

„Sehe ich da Ringe unter den Augen? Ist wohl spät geworden gestern?"

Chase verdrehte die Augen. Wilson hatte ihm davon berichtet, wie neugierig House gewesen war, und er hatte sich auf einiges gefasst gemacht. Der Kommentar zu nicht vorhandenen Augenringen war allerdings lahm und passte nicht annähernd in House' Liga. Sein Chef war offensichtlich nicht in Bestform, und er ignorierte ihn einfach: „Die Patientin spricht nicht auf die Breitbandschiene an. Vielleicht doch keine Infektion?"

Die Bemerkung war ausreichend interessant für House, um das Thema Bowling fallenzulassen und sich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren.

Bei der Mittagspause fiel ihm das Thema jedoch wieder ein: „Nehmt ihr Linda als Maskottchen mit oder kann sie bowlen?"

Wilson grinste. House zeigte wirklich ein ungewöhnliches Interesse am Bowlingabend. „Klar kann sie bowlen. Nicht mal schlecht. Besser als Miles!"

„Und du? Machen sich deine Privattreter bezahlt?" Offensichtlich hatte House nicht vergessen, dass Wilson Bowlingschuhe besaß.

„House!", Wilson hob eine Hand, um den Redefluss zu unterbrechen, „Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, komm einfach nächstes Mal mit."

House nippte am Kaffee, runzelte die Stirn, stellte den Becher ab. Den Gesichtsausdruck kannte Wilson. Anscheinend hatte sich gerade irgendeine Idee in House' Kopf festgesetzt – eine Diagnose oder zumindest eine neue Theorie. Gleich würde er alles stehen und liegen lassen und seine Mitarbeiter zusammentrommeln. Wilson hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als House tatsächlich aufstand. Im Gehen drehte er sich kurz um, hob seinen Stock ein wenig an und sagte: „Mittwochs ist schlecht. Da trainiere ich für den New York Marathon."


	4. Chapter 4

(3 Monate später)

„Und jetzt?" Wilson starrte auf den Regenvorhang vor House' Bürofenster. Sie hatten bereits gestern vermutet, dass das Baseballspiel abgesagt werden würde. Seit Tagen hatte es unaufhörlich geregnet, und das Spielfeld war tatsächlich unbenutzbar geworden. Er hatte sich auf einen gemeinsamen Ausflug mit House gefreut, doch offensichtlich hatte eine höhere Macht etwas dagegen.

„Vielleicht sind sie flexibel und veranstalten stattdessen ein Schlammcatchen der Cheerleader?", fragte House munter. Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheiß Regen. Eventuell gibt's in irgendeinem regenlosen Staat ein Spiel, das wir uns im Fernsehen ansehen können?" Er hatte die Frage nur halbherzig gestellt, denn er hatte wirklich Lust zu einem kleinen Ausflug, Bier und Hotdog mit House. Weg von allen Krebspatienten. Nur leider spielte das Wetter wahrhaftig nicht mit.

„Das Ersatzspiel ist bestimmt an einem Tag, an dem einer von uns nicht kann. Oder beide."

„Kann es sein, dass das Wetter dich depressiv macht? Ist ja kaum auszuhalten.", sagte House unvermindert munter. Er war den ganzen Tag bereits bester Laune gewesen. Zunächst hatte er eine Wette gegen Foreman gewonnen und fünfzig Mäuse verdient, dann hatte eine Schwester auf der Intensivstation einen dermaßen unvermuteten Ausraster gehabt (an dem ihn ausnahmsweise nicht die geringste Schuld traf), dass er immer noch grinsen musste, wenn er daran dachte, und schließlich hatte er Cameron erfolgreich seine beiden Sprechstunden aufs Auge gedrückt. Cuddy war für zwei Tage auf einem Seminar in Chicago, und Wilson und er hatten einen freien Abend.

„Du hast nicht zufällig noch deine Bowlingschuhe im Auto?"


	5. Chapter 5

Das Bowlingcenter lag am Rand eines Industriegebietes. Es schüttete noch immer wie aus Kübeln, und Wilson sah verzweifelt die vollgeparkten Autoreihen entlang. Der Parkplatz gehörte sowohl zum Bowlingcenter als auch zu einem großen Supermarkt, der um diese Tageszeit von Feierabendeinkäufern überfüllt war. Er überlegte, wie sie es einigermaßen trocken zum Eingang schaffen sollten, selbst wenn irgendwann einmal ein Parkplatz frei werden würde. Erst als House zielstrebig und noch immer bester Laune auf den Eingang des Bowlingcenters zusteuerte, fiel im ein, dass sie mit House' Parkausweis einen Platz ganz vorn bekommen würden. Er atmete durch und redete sich ein, dass es Zeit wurde, den Abend zu genießen. Sie hatten frei, die Hotdogs beim Bowling waren sowieso die besten, die er kannte, und House hatte sich bereit erklärt zu fahren, was bedeutete, dass er sich zwei Bier genehmigen konnte.

Was ihn an der Sache störte, war die Tatsache, dass House mit ihm zum Bowling gehen wollte. Wenn House mit dem Thema konfrontiert wurde, hagelte es normalerweise herablassende Kommentare. Zum Bowling gingen schließlich nur Idioten. Dass er jetzt freiwillig vorgeschlagen hatte, mit ihm hinzugehen, ließ sofort Misstrauen in Wilson aufkeimen. Was hatte House wirklich vor? Vielleicht wollte er ihn vor möglichst großem Publikum lächerlich machen? Das wäre sicherlich etwas, das ihm zuzumuten wäre. Vielleicht meinte er es aber auch wirklich ernst und wollte es gern einmal ausprobieren – mit Wilson allein, um nicht allzu viele Zuschauer zu haben.

House steuerte auf einen der drei Behindertenparkplätze zu, die alle noch frei waren, und schaltete den Motor aus.


	6. Chapter 6

Bevor er aus dem Wagen stieg, stülpte House sich die Kapuze seines Mantels über den Kopf. Bis zum Vordach des Eingangs waren es nur knapp 10 Meter, aber bei dem starken Regen würde er trotzdem einen ordentlichen Guss abbekommen. Wilson zögerte einen Augenblick, als er sah, wie House umständlich vom Fahrersitz kletterte und dann seinen Stock vom Rücksitz fischte. Sie hatten beide keinen Schirm dabei, und er entschloss sich schließlich, doch schnell unters Vordach zu laufen und dort auf House zu warten. Reiner Selbsterhaltungstrieb, redete er sich ein und grinste.

Dank des Kapuzenmantels war kein allzu großer Wasserschaden entstanden, und House sah sich unverändert gut gelaunt um. „Wo geht's lang?"

„Da vorn ist die Anmeldung. Da bekommst du auch die Schuhe." Wilson ging voran und bestellte ihnen eine Bahn und ein Paar Schuhe für House.

Das Bowlingcenter war groß. Es gab 20 Bahnen, und sie hatten eine recht weit rechts bekommen. Wilson runzelte die Stirn. Nächstes Mal (falls es tatsächlich ein nächstes Mal geben sollte) würde er darauf achten, eine Bahn näher am Eingang zu bekommen. Sie hängten ihre Mäntel auf und setzten sich auf die grauen Plastiksessel, um sich die Bowlingschuhe anzuziehen.

„Bevor wir hier loslegen, besorgst du uns besser ein bisschen Zielwasser.", sagte House und begutachtete skeptisch den Sitz seiner Bowlingschuhe.

„Was darf's denn sein?"

„Für mich eins von diesen Leichtbieren, die den Namen ‚Bier' eigentlich nicht verdient haben."

„Okay. Bin gleich wieder da."

Wilson verschwand hinüber zur Bar, und House holte die Vicodindose aus der Hosentasche.


	7. Chapter 7

„Wann warst du zuletzt beim Bowling?", fragte Wilson und stellte die Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch ab.

„Hmm… ich muss wohl ungefähr 16 Jahre alt gewesen sein."

Wilson lachte. „Okay, aber die Regeln kennst du noch?"

„So ungefähr. War es nicht so, dass man mit einer dieser runden Kugeln möglichst viele von diesen ulkigen weißen Pins da hinten umwerfen muss?"

„Schon gut! Ich dachte, ich frag zumindest mal." Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen stellte Wilson den Computer ein und drückte auf den Startknopf. „Willst du anfangen oder soll ich?"

„Fang du an. Vielleicht ist dieses grausame Lied zu Ende, wenn du fertig bist."

Wilson war die Musik bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber sie spielten gerade tatsächlich ein merkwürdiges Stück. Klang, als wäre es aus den Achtzigern. Er wählte eine quietschgrüne Bowlingkugel, wog sie kurz in der Hand und setzte dann zum Wurf an. Gar nicht schlecht. Es war nur ein Pin stehengeblieben. Leider verfehlte er ihn mit dem zweiten Wurf, aber er war trotzdem zufrieden.

„Ich dachte, du _könntest_ bowlen!", sagte House und stand auf.

„Mach's erst mal besser."

„Hey, _ich_ bin Anfänger. _Und_ Krüppel. _Du_ bist hier der Profi."

„Hör auf zu maulen und leg los." Wilson nahm einen Schluck Bier, das ein herrlich kühles Gefühl in seiner Kehle hinterließ. House suchte sich eine schwarze Kugel aus und humpelte nach vorn zur Bahn. Er holte Schwung, rollte die Kugel auf die Bahn und balancierte auf dem linken Bein, bis die Kugel kurz vor dem Erreichen der Pins in die Seitenbahn abdriftete.


	8. Chapter 8

„Pudel.", konstatierte Wilson fachmännisch.

„_Was_ du nicht sagst!" House holte sich die nächste Kugel und versuchte es ein weiteres Mal. Wieder sah es fast so aus, als würde sie ihr Ziel erreichen, doch sie landete ebenfalls in der Seitenrinne. Diesmal auf der anderen Seite.

„Wir können die Kindergitter ausfahren lassen.", schlug Wilson vor.

„Kindergitter?"

„Ja, die werden an den Seiten der Bahn hochgefahren, damit die Kugeln nicht runter rollen können."

„Schon mal ne Bowlingkugel an die Birne gekriegt?", drohte House und überließ Wilson die Bahn, um vor dem nächsten Mal noch ein paar Schlucke Zielwasser zu sich zu nehmen.

Von Runde zu Runde entspannte sich Wilson mehr. Der Stress der letzten Tage fiel von ihm ab, im Gegensatz zu House trank er _richtiges_ Bier, und er hörte auf, sich über House zu wundern, sondern genoss es einfach. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, gewann er den ersten Durchgang haushoch, und auch im zweiten führte er schon nach den ersten Würfen uneinholbar. Umso erstaunter war er, dass es House nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien. Unermüdlich versuchte er, die Kugel auf der Bahn zu halten und freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, wenn es ihm gelang, ein paar Pins abzuräumen. Allerdings bemerkte Wilson, dass House von Mal zu Mal langsamer wurde und sich immer wieder an rechten Oberschenkel fasste. Die Pausen zwischen den Würfen wurden größer und sein Hinken verstärkte sich. Er nahm noch eine Schmerztablette und nickte erleichtert, als Wilson vorschlug, es gut sein zu lassen und essen zu gehen.


	9. Chapter 9

„Es geht das Gerücht, Sie wären gestern mit House beim Bowling gewesen.", sagte Chase und reichte Wilson das Erdnussbutterglas hinüber.

„Wo sollte denn so ein Gerücht herkommen können?", Wilson hob scheinheilig die Augenbrauen, wunderte sich aber ernsthaft darüber, dass House seinen Mitarbeitern davon erzählt hatte. Er wirkte eher so, als wollte er es nicht unbedingt an die große Glocke hängen.

„Ich hab gestern Abend Mike Lucas getroffen."

„Wer ist…?", begann Wilson, bevor ihm einfiel, dass das der Name des Besitzers des Bowlingcenters war, mit dem Chase sich ganz gut verstand. „Ja, wir waren beim Bowling."

„Komische Vorstellung."

„Was?"

„Na ja, House beim Bowling."

„Wieso?"

„Wenn's um das Thema geht, hat er noch nie ein gutes Haar dran gelassen. Bowling ist etwas für Verlierer. Und sagen Sie jetzt nicht, das käme Ihnen nicht bekannt vor."

Beide lachten, und Wilson nickte. „Doch. Ich kann nicht behaupten, ich hätte mich nicht drüber gewundert."

„Und?"

„Wie und?"

„Na, wie war's? Hat er Ihre Technik lächerlich gemacht, Streit mit den Nachbargruppen angefangen und die Bude in Brand gesetzt?"

„Ich hatte etwas in der Art befürchtet, aber nein. Er hat sich Mühe gegeben, und wir haben zwei Runden durchgespielt."

Chase nickte anerkennend und setzte sich zu Wilson, der auf dem Sofa des Aufenthaltsraumes Platz genommen hatte.

„Vielleicht hat er ja Lust, bei unserer monatlichen Runde mitzumachen?"

„Das wäre im Moment noch keine gute Idee.", lachte Wilson.

„Kein Vertrauen in sein Benehmen?"

Wilson schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Nein, und außerdem ist er grottenschlecht."


End file.
